


40: “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [40]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Deadpool Is His Own Warning, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Mentions of Steve Harvey, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	40: “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

**40: “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”**

* * *

"Hello beautiful and sex appeal."

Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything else but rolled his eyes at his blunt boyfriend. Peter, on the other hand still blushes and has to look away at the words that spill from Wade's mouth. Wade Wilson smirked at both reactions as he fully entered the kitchen where Peter & Harry were stretched out.

"Wade right now isn't the time." Harry stated as he leaned back over the dining table. His eyes scanning the numerous sheets spread out across them searching for the reason behind the fail of his latest experiment. Harry was also trying to look over the 

"Just go back to sleep. We'll be there once we finish doing our work." Peter muttered as he scratched out yet again math equation.

* * *

"If you can't sleep…we could have sex? I heard from Steve Harvey that it helps when your stress."

"Wade!"

"What it's a appropriate question!"


End file.
